Amnesia
by Lingua Dii
Summary: Kenny and Kyle lose their memories in a freak accident. Rated T for language. Sorry about the short summary.
1. Forget

Yeah, it's an amnesia story (I know; the title didn't give it away at all). On TV these types of things almost always suck, but I'm hoping that this story won't be one of them.

* * *

><p>Kenny and Kyle had been dating in secret for six months now. Although Kyle wanted to reveal their relationship to everyone, Kenny was very adamant about it and had convinced his boyfriend not to do it. They spent every second they could together, usually at Kenny's house, but always tried to keep their secret safe. They made certain that they went to their respective homes and only snuck out when there was nobody around that could see them. However, despite all their precautions, someone had already figured it out. They just didn't know it yet.<p>

"So, Ken..."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Tomorrow's our six month anniversary."  
>"Is it? Damn, I forgot!"<br>"Come on, Ken! You promised you wouldn't forget!"  
>"I'm just kidding, Kyle... You're so cute when you get angry."<br>"It's not funny..."  
>"Stop pouting. You know I can't stand it when you make that face."<br>"Well, tell me what you have planned then."  
>"It's a surprise. Today we're just going to watch the sunset over at Stark's Pond. Nothing too fancy."<br>"Well, should we get going then?"  
>"Sure. Come on, I'll drive us there."<p>

Kenny took Kyle's hand and led him to his dad's car. Since Kenny's house was far away from the rest of town, they didn't have to hide their relationship. When they ventured into the town, however, they had to take steps to keep anyone from finding out. Mostly they just tried to stay away from each other, but they also worked hard to suppress even the most subtle signs of their relationship. Yet when they were away from everyone, they were free to express their deep love for each other.

* * *

><p>After a short trip, Kenny and Kyle arrived at Stark's Pond. Kenny glanced at it before getting out of the car. As he had hoped, it was completely frozen. Once they actually got out of the car, Kyle put his arms around Kenny and kissed him, as he always did whenever Kenny did something for him.<p>

"This is really nice, Ken. Thanks."

"_I just wish you didn't mind people finding out about our relationship..._"

"...What's on your mind?"  
>"It's nothing..."<br>"Come on, you can tell me anything..."  
>"...Why don't you want people to find out about... us?"<p>

"_Not this again..._"

"I know you think you're protecting me, but I don't care what others think... I just want to be able to hold you and not worry about whether someone's watching or not."

"_Dammit, Kyle... How am I supposed to say no to that?_"

"Alright, if it'll make you happy, we'll tell everyone... after you see my surprise."

"_You're already seeing a bit of it, but I won't tell you that just yet._"

"Well, show me then."  
>"Nice try. You know it's for our anniversary."<br>"Fine... But it better be a good one."  
>"It is."<br>"And no more kissing until I see it."

"_...I swear, sometimes I feel like you're still a little kid... Besides, we both know that what you said is __**never**__ going to happen._"

* * *

><p>Several hours passed, and Kyle was starting to feel cold, so Kenny took off his parka and put it around Kyle before helping him up and walking him towards the car.<p>

"Come on, I'll drive you home."  
>"A-Are you sure? What if someone sees us?"<p>

"_So you're still hesitant about telling everyone..._"

"It's midnight. Everyone's asleep."  
>"What? What am I going to tell my mom?"<br>"Relax... Just tell her you were helping me with my homework or something."  
>"A-Alright..."<br>"Now go to sleep. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

Despite what Kyle had told his boyfriend before, he still gave him a quick kiss before going home. Kenny smiled to himself for a brief moment before remembering that he still had a few things to do.

* * *

><p>First he went back to Stark's Pond, to see if it was safe. After all, they had built a few power lines near the small pond, much to everyone's surprise. They were assured that it was perfectly safe, but Kenny still had to see for himself.<p>

"_...This looks OK._"

Of course, Kenny knew as much about construction as he did about programming, but it still made him feel more comfortable having checked the power lines. Now he needed to check the thickness of the ice, to be sure that they wouldn't fall through it.  
>After walking to the middle of the small pond, Kenny felt that it was perfectly safe for what he had planned. Assuming, of course, that Kyle went along with it.<p>

* * *

><p>After his quick safety check, Kenny took another short trip; this time back home. He ran upstairs into his room and opened his closet. Thankfully Kyle had never noticed the secret compartment in the back.<br>Kenny opened it slowly and checked on the clothes he had bought for Kyle for this special occasion. He had had to get a part-time job to buy them, which meant less time with Kyle (for a while anyway), and he felt uncomfortable with the idea, mostly because he wasn't sure if Kyle would go along with it, but if he did, it would all be worth it.

"_I really hope you like my surprise, Kyle..._"

Kenny went to sleep imagining what the next day would be like. He hadn't actually tried anything like this before, but from what he had read, it was fairly simple.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kenny woke up earlier than Kyle due to his excitement, so waited until Kyle called him, just to be sure that he was awake.<p>

"Hey, Ken. When are you gonna pick me up?"  
>"I'll be there in a few minutes. I just need to carry something to the car first."<br>"Alright..."

"_Please hurry. I really wanna see what you have planned._"

As Kenny put everything he needed into the trunk of his dad's car, he started thinking about how he should tell everyone about his relationship with Kyle. How could he even approach a topic like that? It's not that his friends (except Cartman) would think badly of him or Kyle, but was he supposed to just say it regardless of what they were talking about? Usually people didn't have to say stuff like this; everyone else just **knew**. Now, due to his own unwillingness to reveal it at first, Kenny had to do something. Maybe just kiss Kyle in front of a few of his friends would do the trick. Of course, if he didn't go along with it, Kenny would just look like an idiot in front of everyone. Thankfully, that was fairly easy to fix – just make certain that Kyle will go along with it.

"_Time to stop daydreaming and go pick up Kyle._"

* * *

><p>After two short trips, Kenny and Kyle were back at Stark's Pond. Kyle was puzzled as to why he had been brought here a second time, but Kenny made it all clear.<p>

"Y-You know, Kyle, I really couldn't decide on anything good enough to show you just how much I love you. I thought about taking you to a romantic restaurant or something like that, but even if you liked that, I wouldn't be able to afford it."  
>"So... what? You don't have anything planned?"<br>"N-No! Of course I do. Do you remember that time about a month ago where we didn't really spend so much time together?"

"_You've been planning this for a month?_"

"Yeah..."  
>"I got a job for a while, just to buy you these." said Kenny as he tossed the thick clothing onto Kyle's lap.<br>"...Dude, if I wear anything else I think I'm gonna melt."  
>"Trust me, you'll need it."<br>"What do you have planned?"  
>"W-Well, it's kinda cheesy, but I-I thought we could just... ice skate... for a while."<p>

Kyle's first thought upon hearing this was to refuse; not because he didn't like the idea, but rather due to the fact that neither one of them knew how to ice skate, not to mention that it wasn't exactly safe to do it on a frozen lake. However, thinking about how hard Kenny worked for this and seeing the look on his face was simply too much.

"...What do you think, Kyle?"  
>"I like it, Ken."<br>"Great!"  
>"...You're really sweet, you know that?"<p>

"_Thanks._" thought Kenny as he smiled and blushed.

"Come on, I'll help you put this on."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, both boys made it to the middle of the small frozen lake, hanging on to each other as if their lives depended on it.<p>

"...Now what do we do?"  
>"...To tell you the truth, I really don't know."<br>"Come on, Ken! This was **your** idea!"  
>"I'm sorry... I read a few things about ice skating and it basically said that it was easy to learn through basic trial and error..."<p>

"_Yeah, I can see that came from a book._"

"I don't mind the 'trial' part; I just don't want to fail and fall on my ass. It's freezing out here."  
>"...Look, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. Just stand there. I'll try it first."<p>

Kenny, much to both boys' surprise, was a natural. At first he was a little scared, since he also didn't want to fall down, but after a few minutes, he almost looked like he knew what he was doing.  
>Almost.<p>

"Wow, Ken. Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"_I don't even know what the hell it is that I'm doing._"

"Pretty sure... So, are you gonna try it too?"  
>"...Can I hold on to you while I try?"<br>"Sure. Just let go when you feel comfortable."  
>"I dunno... I kinda like having my arms around you."<p>

Kyle, unlike Kenny, was having a lot of trouble with ice skating. Every time he tried to release Kenny he ended up falling, just like he expected. It was making him upset at first, but he eventually got it right and started to enjoy himself. However, one question, derived from his low self-esteem, had been stuck in his mind for a while. Why did Kenny like him? He had been hesitant to ask this before, mostly out of fear that Kenny wouldn't react very well to the question, but now he had no reason to fear Kenny's reaction. If he was going to leave him, he would have done so a long time ago. Of course, knowing it didn't make him any less nervous. Kenny and Kyle stopped in the middle of the small lake, as if Kenny knew that Kyle wanted to talk to him.

"H-Hey, Ken..."  
>"Yeah?"<p>

"_Is he bored or something? I hope not... I spent a lot of time planning this._"

"C-Can I ask you something?"  
>"Sure. Anything." replied Kenny with a smile.<br>"W-Why do you like me?" said Kyle as he stared at the ice beneath them, realizing that the ice didn't go all the way to the bottom.

"_Dammit... I was hoping you would never ask me that. You know I suck at expressing myself._"

"...I don't **like** you, Kyle; I **love** you. There's nothing that can change that." said Kenny as he put his fingers under Kyle's chin and lifted his head.  
>"...Thanks, but that doesn't really answer my question..."<p>

"_I know. I was just telling you what I thought you wanted to hear. I wasn't lying, but I just wanted to make you feel better._"

"What's there not to like? You're smart, funny, caring; you have gorgeous green eyes... You're perfect."

Kyle almost burst into tears after hearing that. Nobody had ever complimented him on anything; not even his own family. Quite the opposite, in fact. Every time someone talked to him it was either about a new movie or game or to insult him. With Kenny, however, it was a different story. Although Kenny almost never complimented him directly, his eyes said it all. When he looked at Kyle, it was as if the blond boy was in a daze; completely unaware of everything around him. Kyle could see that he was the only thing that mattered to Kenny. He had mixed feelings about that, however. Sometimes he thought that maybe Kenny was too dedicated, but he still relished in the thought that someone gave a damn about him.  
>It was the same with Kenny. Although he had never been the object of ridicule as often as Kyle, Kenny's background was less than ideal. When his parents weren't arguing with each other, it was either because one of them left or because they had passed out from drinking too much. The only thing that scared him more than having his father awake, drunk and angry at the same time was the thought that someone would take his parents away. He had lived through that once, and that was enough for him.<p>

"...I'm not **perfect**... Nobody's perfect..." said Kyle as he blushed and stared down into the ice once again.  
>"You know what I mean. You're a bit shy, but that's just another thing that makes you the sweetest guy I've ever met. I love you, Kyle. Always have and always will... and I'll always be here for you."<p>

Both boys' hearts started to skip a few beats as Kyle's tears hit the ice. Kyle was overwhelmed with joy, but Kenny thought that Kyle was sad, so he tried something to cheer him up. Placing his hands carefully on his lover's face and gently pressed their lips together. After they separated, Kyle felt unusually calm as he stared into Kenny's deep blue eyes.  
>Everything seemed perfect, until Kenny suddenly pushed him hard enough to hurt him. The reason soon became obvious: a nearby utility pole collapsed onto the ice; completely shattering it and making Kenny fall into the water.<p>

"Ken!"  
>"Kyle, run! The ice is-"<p>

But the warning came too late. The ice underneath Kyle had been severely weakened and was no longer able to sustain his weight. Seeing his boyfriend in danger, Kenny summoned all his strength and swam to him to try to take him to safety. However, just as they were nearing the edge, one of the cables fell into the water, electrocuting both of them. Kenny and Kyle passed out, but luckily Stan saw the whole thing and ran to their aid. He was able to rescue both of them, although Kenny's rescue was more difficult due to his position relative to Kyle. After making sure that they were alive, Stan quickly dialed 911 and went with Kyle in one of the ambulances.

* * *

><p>Kenny and Kyle were put into an isolation room, but Stan stayed as close as possible to both of them, until they finally woke up.<p>

"Doctor! They're awake!"

The doctor hurried inside to check on them; his expression going from concern to relief and back to concern. Stan was confused as to what was going on and also became concerned once they passed out again.

* * *

><p>A few minutes afterward, the doctor left the isolation room and went to talk to Stan about his friends' condition.<p>

"It seems that the... unusual circumstances caused some minor brain trauma."  
>"...How 'minor'?"<br>"They seem to be suffering from amnesia. It's probably temporary, but..."  
>"...But it might be permanent."<br>"Yes."  
>"Can't you do anything?"<br>"We've done all we can. We need to let the brain fix itself."  
>"...Can I talk to them?"<br>"Not right now. They're sleeping."  
>"Can I stay here until they wake up?"<br>"Sure, but I don't know if your parents will let you. Just relax, Stan. Your friends just need some time to get better."

"_Too late for the false hope BS. You just told me that it might be permanent._"

"...Thanks."

Stan sat down on the nearest chair he could find and stared into the isolation room; looking for any signs of movement. However, his rescue and the current situation were putting him under a lot of stress; too much for him to handle, and so he too passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the delay. I finished this chapter a while back, but I really didn't like the last part (it was too rushed), so I spent a few days rewriting it. I'm still not fully comfortable with it, but it's a definite improvement over the way it was before.<br>The last chapter is probably gonna be quicker, but I can't promise anything.


	2. Everything

I've been trying to "dumb down" my writing – specifically the way characters think and talk (to match the way they talk on the series) – but it's proving to be more of a challenge than I initially thought. So, if you find any grammatical mistakes and/or inconsistent speech patterns, it's probably the "dumbing down" thing. I'm also trying to work on my descriptions, but it's also proving to be more of a challenge than I thought.

* * *

><p>Stan woke up a few minutes after passing out and realized that his friends were no longer in the room. He approached the first nurse he saw and started asking about them.<p>

"Hey, where are my friends?"  
>"The two boys with amnesia? Room 210."<br>"Thanks."

"_Why didn't anyone wake me up?_"

* * *

><p>By the time Stan arrived at the boys' room, they were just starting to get to know each other.<p>

"So... What's your name?"  
>"They tell me it's Kenneth. What's yours?"<br>"Kyle."  
>"Great. I get the ugly name."<p>

"_Although I also get a cute roommate, so I guess that's OK... Kyle... that name sounds familiar._"

"Nah, your name's fine."  
>"You go by 'Kenny'. Nobody actually calls you Kenneth." said Stan.<p>

"_'Kenny'... That doesn't sound right, and neither does Kenneth._" thought Kyle.

Kenny and Kyle glanced at each other in confusion. Stan suddenly remembered that they didn't remember him anymore and introduced himself.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot about... I'm Stan. I'm the one who rescued you."  
>"...Hey."<p>

Both Kenny and Kyle were a little hesitant to trust Stan since, to them, he was just a random stranger.

"How are you guys?"  
>"Well, other than our..."<br>"...Amnesia?"  
>"Right, that. Other than that, I guess we're fine. Right, Kyle?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Do you know what happened?"<br>"I-I... found you guys at Stark's Pond. You fell in somehow, a-and then you got... electrocuted."  
>"Did you hurt yourself while you were helping us?" asked Kyle.<p>

"_Still concerned for everyone, I see..._"

"I'm fine. Thanks."

After Stan answered Kyle's question, the three boys fell silent. Kenny and Kyle weren't sure of what their relationship with Stan was like, nor did they feel comfortable speaking to one another in front of him. Stan also felt uncomfortable around his friends, mostly because they didn't remember him. If he tried to push it too hard, they would reject him. If he did nothing, he would probably lose them anyway.

"_How are you supposed to talk to someone you've known your whole life if they don't even remember who you are?_"

"By the way, where are our parents?"  
>"Well, your parents are on their way here, but Kenny's are..."<br>"...Are they dead?"  
>"No, nothing like that... It's just that your parents are probably not coming."<br>"...Why not?"  
>"W-Well, sorry to tell you this, but... your parents aren't exactly the best parents in the world."<p>

"_So I have a crappy name and crappy parents... Awesome._"

"What about brothers and sisters?"  
>"Well-"<p>

* * *

><p>Stan's explanation was soon made irrelevant. Kyle's parents and brother had arrived, but not Kenny's parents or siblings, much to his disappointment.<p>

"_...I guess Stan was telling the truth._"

"Kenny?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Um... Would you like us to take you home?"

Kyle's father wanted to avoid mentioning his real motivation for asking that, as he thought that Kenny already had enough to deal with.

"...Sure. Thanks."

* * *

><p>However, once they tried to leave, the nurses informed them that the boys were still going to remain at the hospital for a few days for observation. Kyle's mother freaked out at first, but her husband was able to calm her down, although not before Kyle began to question her sanity.<p>

* * *

><p>After a while, Kyle's family members left, leaving him, Kenny and Stan alone.<p>

"Is my mom always like that?"

"_He seems more relaxed._"

"Sometimes. She's just too emotional. You'll get used to it."  
>"I probably had. I just don't remember it."<br>"You did. I think you'd go insane otherwise."  
>"Yeah... Hey, Kenny, what's wrong? You haven't said anything for a while."<br>"...I'm OK."

* * *

><p>Of course, Kenny was lying. He was trying to figure out why his parents hadn't come. Was it his fault? Or did they simply not care about him? What about his siblings? Maybe he was adopted and his parents and siblings didn't see him as part of the family?<br>Although Kyle noticed that Kenny was having a hard time, Stan didn't care. He was entirely focused on Kyle. Being this close to him was intoxicating (in a good way); the very sight of him was mesmerizing. It made everything else seems insignificant. All that mattered was Kyle.

"Stan?"  
>"Y-Yeah?"<br>"Isn't it kinda late?"

Stan checked, and Kyle was right. Time was really messed up when you were with someone you loved. Stan wanted to stay just for a little longer, but he knew he couldn't.

"...You're right. I gotta go."

"_Did I make him angry?_"

"W-Wait, I didn't mean-"  
>"It's OK, Kyle. I know."<p>

Stan wanted to hold Kyle in his arms and kiss him, but he would never do it. He was afraid of what Kyle would think of him if he did. After losing his memory, he'd probably never speak to him again. He had to let Kyle find out about their friendship on his own, without pressuring him. After that he would just have to hope for the best.

* * *

><p>That night, Kenny had several confusing nightmares involving Kyle, Stan and the accident. They were mostly flashes of when he almost drowned mixed with a painful freezing sensation, but there was one moment that made all the others seem insignificant – when they kissed. It played itself over and over in every single one of his nightmares, standing out like a beacon of light amidst all the pain. When he woke up, however, that beacon and the flashes were gone, and all that was left was the pain. He was shivering, as if he had been in that icy lake again. He knew he had dreamt about something important, but he just couldn't remember any of it. The more he tried to remember the more his eyelids weighed on him, until he finally fell asleep again.<p>

* * *

><p>When Kenny woke up for the third time, the sun was up, and Kyle was gone. He searched around the hospital and found him with Stan. He didn't want to interrupt them, so he just went back to bed and tried to remember his nightmares, to no avail.<p>

* * *

><p>The boys stayed at the hospital for a full week. Stan visited them every day, although he didn't talk to Kenny a lot. Of course, the blond boy wasn't stupid. He thought that maybe Stan and Kyle had a relationship before this happened, and that Stan was just trying to get him back, so he stayed in the sidelines and also tried to minimize their interactions. Kyle, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to all of this because he only considered Stan a friend of sorts. He didn't really know anyone, so Stan was the closest thing he had right now, since Kenny usually kept to himself.<br>Kyle's parents arrived a few minutes after the doctor called them, saying that the boys were ready to go home. Once again, Kyle's father offered Kenny a ride, which he gladly accepted.

* * *

><p>After a short drive, Kenny was back in his room, trying to figure out who he was. There were a few pictures of himself along with Kyle, Stan and Cartman, but nothing about his life.<p>

"_This fat kid... His name... It's... Dammit, why can't I remember?_"

Kenny clutched his head in pain, whilst trying to force himself to remember something; anything. Even his brother's name would be a start. Suddenly, a name popped into his head – Cartman.

"_Cartman? That sounds like a weird name..._" thought Kenny as he smiled to himself.

"Hey, bro. I heard what happened... Sorry we couldn't make it."  
>"Hey..."<br>"I'm Kevin. Your sister's name is Karen. We had to stay home to make sure mom and dad didn't kill each other."  
>"...I saw them on the way up here. Are they <strong>always<strong> fighting?"  
>"Most of the time. When they're not, they're drunk... Sorry."<br>"It's not your fault, Kevin... Hey, do you know who this fat kid is?" asked Kenny as he handed over the picture.  
>"Yeah. That's Cartman."<p>

"_I was right!_"

"What's with the grin?"  
>"I remembered his name. Just a few seconds before you came in."<br>"That's great, Kenny!"  
>"Hey, do I have a diary or something like that?"<br>"I don't know... You never told me about anything like that..."  
>"Yeah, makes sense... Thanks, Kevin."<br>"You're welcome, bro."

Kevin thought that it would be better to give Kenny some time alone to deal with the situation, and so he left. Kenny's head was still throbbing, but at least he had successfully remembered something. And if he could remember one thing, then he could remember everything. It was just a matter of time.

"_I wonder if... Kyle is also remembering some stuff._"

* * *

><p>Unlike Kenny, Kyle's family was swarming him with every bit of information they knew; from what he liked and disliked to who his friends were. He was having trouble keeping up with all of it, but they just kept giving him more information. They weren't giving him the information too quickly, but it was still overwhelming for him; eventually he had to tell them to stop. Afterward, he went upstairs into his room to rest.<br>Everything his family had been telling him was meaningless to him; every name, every date, every event – nothing seemed real. He felt lost.

"Hey, Kyle."

Kyle was so distracted that he didn't even understand what Stan said, nor did he recognize his voice. Once he looked at the door and realized who it was, he invited him in and sat down on his bed.

"Anything new?"  
>"Yeah. Apparently my family is trying to get my head to explode with all of this stuff."<br>"They're just worried about you."

"_You're probably right.._"

"How do you feel, by the way?"  
>"Like crap. I know you guys are telling the truth, but... I don't remember any of it. I don't feel <strong>anything<strong> for my friends or family."

Stan approached Kyle and sat down beside him, trying to calm him down. Kyle's first instinct was to get away, but he found Stan's presence soothing, yet somewhat strange; almost as if he could remember him doing it.

"It's OK, Kyle. I'll help you figure it out."  
>"...Thanks, Stan. You're a good friend."<p>

Kyle put his arms around Stan and gave him a light squeeze before getting up and grabbing a picture from his desk.

"This kid here... Who is he?"  
>"Uh... That's Cartman. You two don't exactly get along."<br>"Why not?"  
>"I honestly don't know. He just doesn't like you."<br>"I see... Then why do I hang out with him?"  
>"It's hard to explain."<br>"OK... Do I hang out with **anyone** except you guys?"  
>"Sometimes. Butters usually hangs out with us, and I guess... Craig does it sometimes."<br>"We actually have a friend named Butters?"  
>"Oh, no. That's just a nickname. His real name is Leopold."<p>

"_And Kenny was worried that __**his**__ name was crappy..._"

"What about Craig?"  
>"Well, he's not really our friend; more of an acquaintance."<br>"Why do Craig and... Butters hang out with us?"  
>"Sometimes one of us isn't available and they step in to replace him."<br>"Why?"  
>"It's just our thing. You get used to it."<p>

"_Craig and Butters... Two more names to remember._"

Stan stayed with Kyle for a few more hours and left once the sun started to disappear in the horizon. Kyle wanted him to stay, as he was the only one he really trusted right now, but he didn't say anything. He was afraid that it would make Stan upset in some way. After Stan left, Kyle dragged himself back into his room and started crying. He no longer felt lost; he felt utterly empty, and without anyone there, he also felt alone.

* * *

><p>The following day, Kenny and Kyle arrived at the school almost at the same time. Most of the students were indifferent to their situation or hadn't heard what happened to them, but the ones that cared were just talking amongst themselves, rather than talk to the boys.<p>

"Hey, Kenny."  
>"Hey."<br>"...Where do we go now?"  
>"We should probably talk to someone about this..."<br>"Who?"  
>"Um... That guy's an adult. Maybe him?"<br>"S-Sure."

* * *

><p>Kyle stood next to Kenny without saying anything. Kenny understood what he meant and approached the teacher, with Kyle following closely behind him. He was scared to go anywhere without Kenny.<br>Kenny explained what had happened to them, and the teacher told them to talk to Mackey, so he could decide what to do.

Once they arrived, Mackey told them to sit down and started talking to them, completely unaware of their situation.

"_I'm guessing that two guys losing their memories isn't a big deal around here..._"

"Mr. Mackey, me and Kyle lost our memories. You didn't know that?"  
>"No, I didn't, m'kay? Sorry about that, m'kay? How are you boys doing? Have you been treated for anything?"<p>

Mackey hadn't been the school counselor for a while; he had been promoted to principal years ago, but he still acted like a counselor.

"They made us stay at the hospital for a few days, but we're fine."  
>"Great! So, listen, m'kay? I can't just put you back in your regular classes, m'kay? You'll have to take special classes, m'kay?"<p>

"_Why does he talk like that?_"

"When should we go to those classes?"  
>"Well, for now you should just go home, m'kay? I'll need some time to prepare this. It should only take about a week or so, m'kay?"<br>"OK..."

* * *

><p>Kenny and Kyle hurriedly left Mr. Mackey's office, trying to leave the school as quickly as they could, but Butters had seen them go into his office and was waiting for them outside.<p>

"Hi Ken!"

"_Ken..._"

"H-Hey... You must be Butters, right?" said Kyle.  
>"Yeah!"<br>"How do you know?"  
>"Stan told me about him."<p>

"_Just how much time did you spend with him?_"

"How are you guys?"  
>"W-We're fine, really. Thanks for asking."<p>

The boys were beginning to feel uncomfortable with Butters' attitude, but he didn't even notice it. Thankfully, the bell rang, announcing the start of another school day.

"I hope you are. I gotta go now. See ya!"

The boys once again rushed toward the exit, this time without interruptions.

"Alright. I gotta go home now, Kyle. I'll see you later."  
>"W-Wait!"<br>"What is it?"  
>"...Can you come over?"<br>"Why? What's wrong?"  
>"I... I just don't want to be alone..."<p>

Kyle wasn't being entirely truthful. He really didn't want to be alone right now, but he also wanted to be with Kenny. Ever since his parents dropped him off at his house, Kyle had felt a compelling need to go after him. He just hadn't had the opportunity to do so. Now he did, and he wasn't about to let it go.

"Please, Kenny?"  
>"...Sure. Where do you live?"<br>"Come on, I'll show you."

Kyle stretched his hand towards Kenny's, but stopped before he actually grabbed it.

"What is it?"  
>"N-Nothing." said Kyle as he put his arm firmly next to his body. "Let's go."<p>

* * *

><p>Kenny and Kyle walked for a very long time, as Kyle kept getting lost every few meters, but eventually they arrived at what Kyle thought was his house.<p>

"...I think this is it."

"_I hope this is it... I don't know how much longer you're going to be following me around before you leave._"

Kyle unlocked the door and smiled to himself. He was right. He rushed upstairs, into his room, with Kenny following closely behind him. When they were finally inside, Kenny instinctively closed the door behind him. Kyle thought that he should feel more uncomfortable, yet he didn't. He couldn't explain it, but he felt at ease around Kenny, even more so than around Stan. However, he had spent a full week with Stan, whereas Kenny usually kept to himself. It didn't make any sense. Sure, they were friends before, but he didn't feel this way about anyone else, and Stan said that he was Kyle's best friend; not Kenny. Had he lied about that?

"...Are you alright? You look kinda... worried, I guess."  
>"I just have a headache. I've been trying to remember, but..."<p>

"_I guess you weren't as lucky as me._"

"I'll be fine, Ken."  
>"...'Ken'." whispered Kenny.<br>"What?"  
>"You called me 'Ken'."<br>"O-Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't-"  
>"It's OK, Kyle... I kinda like it."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

Kyle pretended to look at the window on the opposite side of the room to hide his now blushing cheeks. He didn't understand why any of this was happening. Seeing Kenny smile made him forget about everything that was wrong. Even the fact that they had lost their memories seemed irrelevant.

"...You know, I started to remember a few things."  
>"Like what?"<br>"That fat kid's name – Cartman."  
>"That's great! I haven't really..."<br>"I know."  
>"My family's been all over me with this crap... I needed a break, but then Stan came, and..."<br>"Stan?"  
>"Yeah. He's been really nice to me; trying to help me remember."<p>

"_I guess I was right about their relationship... I shouldn't interfere._"

"...Listen, Kyle, I should probably go."  
>"Why?"<br>"I don't... I just need to go home right now. Trust me, it's for the best."  
>"...I don't want to be alone, Ken. Please stay with me for a little while. Stan's probably gonna come over after school. You can go then if you want, but... don't leave me alone."<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"I..."<p>

Suddenly, the crushing feeling of defeat he had felt just hours ago returned, and Kyle couldn't handle it. After being so happy just from seeing Kenny smile just made everything worse. Kyle broke down and started crying and yelling at Kenny, explaining his situation inbetween sobs. Kenny put his arms around his crying friend and gently pulled him towards himself, whispering that he'd stay for as long as he needed him to.

* * *

><p>When Stan arrived, Kyle had already recovered, thanks to Kenny, and was even showing signs of happiness for the first time since he went to the hospital. Not even Stan had accomplished that minor miracle.<br>Upon seeing his best friend with Kenny, Stan grew angry and jealous, but he tried his best to hide it.

"Look, Stan's here. I gotta go now."

"_I don't want you to go, Ken..._"

"Can I talk to you for a second, Stan?"  
>"...Sure."<br>"Alright. See ya, Kyle."  
>"...Goodbye."<p>

* * *

><p>Stan and Kenny went outside Kyle's room for a while, leaving him confused and curious. What were they discussing outside? And why did they need to go outside anyway? Were they talking about him? Despite his curiosity, Kyle just sat on his bed and waited for Stan to return.<p>

"Stan... I gotta ask you something."

Stan suddenly became very tense after hearing those words.

"Were you and Kyle... together before this?"

Stan tensed up even more, clenching his fists as hard as he could. Ever muscle in his body was twitching slightly, begging him to hit Kenny. He stared at the taller boy for quite some time, his hate burning inside him, until he finally answered the question.

"...Yes."  
>"I see... Look, I don't want to get between you guys. I wanted to leave sooner, but... Anyway, I promise I won't get in your way."<br>"...Thanks, Kenny."

Kenny started walking toward the exit, unaware that Stan's lie was taking a toll on him. However, he couldn't just tell his friends the truth. Kyle was already slipping away, just like a year ago, when he started developing feelings for Kenny. This time, in spite of his best efforts, it was happening a lot faster than before. Why? Was their bond just too strong? Or was he making a big deal out of nothing? Stan tried to convince himself that the latter was true, yet he couldn't help but wonder if he should just tell the truth about everything.

"Hey! Are you guys done yet? I'm bored!"

In the midst of his insecurity, Stan had completely forgotten about Kyle. He hurried back inside and apologized for the interruption. Kyle started to ask a few questions, but Stan wasn't really paying attention. He was still wondering how long he'd be able to keep up his lie, and what would happen if Kenny found out.

* * *

><p>Kenny, on the other hand, was struggling with yet another headache. Leaving Kyle with Stan didn't feel right, no matter how much he told himself that it was the right thing to do. Something was off about Stan. He seemed strange, almost angry, simply because he asked about something that happened before they lost their memory.<p>

"_Maybe he's just shy... Nah, that's stupid. Was he worried about something? He sure __**seemed**__ worried..._"

Suddenly, as a memory finally broke through, Kenny's headache worsened. He clutched his head in pain, and became concerned for what he remembered. The memory was hazy and incoherent for the most part, but a few moments stood out amongst the rest. He remembered holding Kyle's hand for the first time and even kissing him. Was that what had Stan so worried? Had Kyle been cheating on him? He sure didn't seem like the kind of guy who would do something like that.

"_My head hurts too much... I need to go home._"

* * *

><p>And so he did. Within minutes, Kenny was back at his house. Unlike Kyle, he didn't have any trouble finding it. His memories were slowly returning, although every time they did, his head felt like it was going to implode. As he dragged himself into his room, Kenny wondered if he should go talk to a doctor about it. They said his memories would probably return anyway, but they never said anything about the pain.<p>

"_Maybe tomorrow... I'm too tired._"

Kenny lied down on his bed, his head still throbbing in pain. He blinked a few times, and felt his body go numb until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>...My head hurts.<em>"

"Kenny, open your eyes."

Kenny did as the voice told him, and was surprised to see none other than himself, standing in front of him.

"_I'm either high or dreaming._"

"We don't have much time. Listen, you need to talk to Kyle."  
>"Why? He's with Stan. He's fine."<br>"I don't mean now, you idiot!"  
>"...You're me."<br>"...Shut up. Anyway, you need to go talk to him."  
>"Why?"<br>"You know why."  
>"No, not really."<br>"You've felt it. Something's not right about Stan."  
>"Do you think he's trying to hurt Kyle?"<br>"I don't know."

"_Right, how could you know if I don't know?_"

"There's something else, too..."  
>"What is it?"<br>"I'm **sure** you know this one."  
>"...I don't know what you're talkin-"<br>"I'm you! You can't lie to yourself. That's just stupid."  
>"Alright, so what if I like him? Stan said-"<br>"Are you really this gullible?"

"_No, but apparently I'm stupid enough to insult myself twice._"

"Stan's lying about what happened. What makes you think he's not lying about that too?"  
>"...Good point."<br>"Go talk to Kyle. Stick with him for as long as possible, but don't let Stan see you."  
>"How the hell do I do that?"<br>"Mackey won't have those special classes ready for a week or so, right? Stay with Kyle, and leave before Stan arrives."

"_Good idea._"

"...We're out of time. Go."

* * *

><p>Kenny opened his eyes again, and he was back in his room. The sun was high in the sky, which made him wonder just how long he had been asleep for. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand and panicked – it was almost noon.<br>Although his dream vanished from his memory just as quickly as his nightmare had a week ago, a single thought had been imprinted in his mind.

"_I gotta go talk to Kyle._"

* * *

><p>Kenny rushed over to Kyle's house as quickly as he could, but stopped before knocking on the door. He started to question his motives for coming here, as well as the repercussions for doing so.<p>

"_Shouldn't I have called first before coming here? What if Kyle doesn't want to see me?_"

Suddenly, the door opened. It was Kyle.

"Are you gonna stand there all day?"  
>"S-Sorry. I was just..."<br>"I was about to call you anyway."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah. You're the only friend I have right now. Well, you and Stan, of course."

"_Of course..._"

"Come on."  
>"A-Alright."<p>

Kenny followed Kyle into his room where a game of Monopoly awaited.

"...Were you expecting me to come over?"  
>"N-No..."<p>

"_I just really missed you... I've been missing you ever since you left yesterday._"

Kenny expected him to explain why he had the game ready, but Kyle simply dragged Kenny a little closer to it and handed him the dice.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Kenny noticed that it was getting late; Stan would be there soon. If Stan knew that he was still hanging out with Kyle, it would be bad.<p>

"Uh... Sorry, I should go."  
>"Again? Why?"<p>

"_I just want you to stay with me, Ken... Is that really so bad?_"

"I-I'm sorry, Kyle... I just gotta go."  
>"...Fine. Go."<br>"I'm sorry... I'll be back tomorrow, alright?"  
>"...Sure."<p>

Kenny opened his arms, but Kyle simply turned around and started putting the game back in its box.

"_Dammit, Kyle..._"

Kenny still approached Kyle and put his arms around him, pulling him towards himself. Kyle didn't react, and simply went back to doing what he was doing.

"...I'm sorry, Kyle."

Kenny turned around to leave, Kyle suddenly ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running back toward the board. Kenny put his hand on his cheek and smiled to himself before finally going home.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Stan arrived and found Kyle daydreaming with a big smile on his face.<p>

"Hey, Kyle. What's up?"  
>"H-Hey, Stan. It's nothing."<br>"Come on, you can tell me."  
>"W-Well... Kenny was here, a-and..."<p>

Upon hearing Kenny's name, Stan clenched his fists as hard as he could. A small amount of blood started dripping from his hand, but Kyle didn't notice it and just continued his explanation. Stan couldn't even hear him over the sound of his own blood pumping in his ears, until Kyle asked something.

"D-Do you think he likes me?"

Stan snapped. He felt an intense desire to do what he should've done in the first place – hurt Kenny for ruining his chances with Kyle. However, right now he needed to bide his time and wait until he could leave without drawing any attention to himself.

"Stan?"  
>"I don't know, Kyle."<br>"H-Hey, your hand is bleeding."

"_Perfect._"

"Is it? Damn... I'd better go home and fix this."  
>"Already? You just got here!"<br>"Yeah, I know, but it's Tuesday, and I got a lot of homework... I should go. I'll be back tomorrow, alright?"

"_That's what Kenny said..._"

"...Alright. See ya."

* * *

><p>Stan ran home as quickly as he could to drop off his things and then went straight for Kenny's. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he wanted to hurt Kenny. Of course, he wasn't about to do it in his own house. The lake seemed like a good spot, though.<br>Stan called out to him, and within minutes the blond boy was before him, trying to hide his embarrassed face behind his hood. Stan's rage had subsided, for the most part, but he still wanted to have a heart-to-heart talk with Kenny.

"...We gotta talk."  
>"Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what-"<br>"Save it. I already know what you did."

Stan started walking towards the lake and Kenny, focusing only on what Stan was saying, followed him without even noticing it.

"Do you know why I wanted you to stay away, Kenny?"  
>"Yeah. You didn't want me interfering with getting Kyle back."<br>"That's not all. Do you know what you were like?"  
>"Not really... I didn't find anything in my room that could help me with that."<br>"You were a junkie. A drug addict. You were constantly seeking more and more thrills, barely avoiding death each time."  
>"What? Why didn't anyone tell me?"<br>"I guess they were afraid you'd go back to that lifestyle. Personally, I don't give a shit. I just want you to stay the hell away from Kyle."

Kenny was starting to get annoyed. Stan's know-it-all attitude and his ever-increasing volume was really pissing him off. Tempers were hot, and Kenny wasn't about to back down.

"Dude, **what** is your problem? I'm not going to hurt Kyle. He's... Well, you know how he is. I **can't** hurt Kyle!"  
>"You can, you have and you will. It's only a matter of time. I remember when we were younger... Kyle was always worried about you. Every stunt you pulled; every drug you tried; he was always there, worried about you. And now..."<br>"...Now what? He likes me? Is that what you're so worried about?"  
>"...You don't know what you're talking about."<br>"That's your problem, isn't it? You're afraid I'm going to 'steal' him from you or something. Well, I got news for you – he doesn't like you. He likes **me**."  
>"And how do you know that, asshole?"<br>"For one he kissed me when I was leaving, dick!"

Kenny immediately regretted saying that. His emotions had gotten out of control. He lowered his head in shame, but it was too late. Stan's anger was back. The raven-haired boy clenched his fists once again, which once again started bleeding. The crimson liquid against the pure white snow didn't go unnoticed by Kenny; he could tell that Stan wasn't fully in control of himself right now.

"...He what?"  
>"I-It was just a little kiss on the cheek."<br>"He **what**?"

Stan's muscles once again begged him to hit Kenny. This time he listened. He punched Kenny as hard as he could, which made him lose his balance. Kenny got up as quickly as he could and tried to reason with Stan, but it was of no use. Stan was driven by an insane rage to kill Kenny where he stood. He tried to defend himself, but his reflexes were slow, due to the years of drugs. Eventually, Kenny was back on the ground, blood oozing from various cuts on his body. He wasn't getting up.  
>Stan started dragging him towards the lake. When Kenny finally opened his eyes, he became frightened.<p>

"Wanna know a little secret? I wasn't dating Kyle. You were. You stole him from me once. I'm not going to let you do that again. Oh, by the way, I'm the one who did this to you. I was just trying to scare you guys, but when you fell into the lake... It was a gift. A second chance. And you're not about to ruin it for me. Goodbye, Kenny."

Stan picked Kenny up and threw him into the lake as far as he could. Kenny struggled in vain; his body was too badly damaged, and so he drowned. Stan smiled to himself, thinking that it was all over. He mixed the blood on the ground with the snow and left, certain that he wasn't being followed and that nobody would ever be able to tell what had happened.

* * *

><p>Kenny woke up several hours later in his bed. He was confused and angry, but it soon gave way to hope when he realized something miraculous had happened – his memories were back. He remembered that he couldn't die; he remembered his childhood, and he remembered the most important thing to him – Kyle. The surge of memories gave him a headache even worse than the others, but he didn't care. He had to go to Stan's and give him a piece of his mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Kenny was so focused on going to Stan's that he hadn't even realized how late it was. The streets were completely devoid of life. He would have to be a little stealthy in his approach.<p>

"_I haven't climbed walls in a while... I wonder if I can still do it._"

Kenny tried to go in through the window, but he slipped about halfway through and fell onto the snow. He covered his mouth as quickly as he could to muffle his scream and made the obvious conclusion – he couldn't go through the window.

"_Basement. Stan's dad never locks it._"

Kenny rushed towards the small pair of doors and opened them slowly, so as not to alert anyone. When they were finally opened, he went inside and slowly closed them again.

"_Perfect. Now I just have to go 'talk' to Stan._"

Kenny went up the stairs as quietly as possible and finally reached his goal. It was very dark, but the moon light provided some visibility. Unfortunately, it also made everything blurry.

"Dude..."  
>"Boo."<br>"Kenny?"

Kenny put his hand around Stan's neck and forced him to stand before putting him up against a wall and punching him as hard as he could. Since he had just woken up, Stan's reflexes were even worse than Kenny's.

"Hey there, Stan."  
>"What the fuck is wrong with you?"<br>"I'm fine. In fact, I'm better than fine. I know you're the one who did this to us, Stan. I remember everything."  
>"What? How-"<br>"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Anyway, tomorrow you're going to admit everything to Kyle. Is that clear?"  
>"What if I don't?"<br>"...You make a good point."

Kenny once again punched Stan in the gut as hard as he could, which convinced him that he was serious.

"Got it? I'll be waiting for you at Kyle's house. And I swear, if you don't tell him, I'll-"  
>"Kenny? What are you doing? Let go!"<p>

"_Kyle?_"

Since it was too dark, Kenny missed it, but Kyle had been in a sleeping bag the whole time.

"What the hell is going on here?"  
>"Stanley here has something to tell you. Isn't that right?"<br>"...I'm sorry, Kyle."

Stan reluctantly told Kyle the truth – his involvement in what happened, why he did it and why he didn't say anything. Kyle couldn't believe any of it. Stan had been pretending to be his friend, when all along he had been lying to him about everything. Unlike Kenny, Kyle couldn't handle it and ran out the front door towards the lake. Kenny ran after him, but Stan stayed behind, crying on the floor.

* * *

><p>When Kenny finally caught up with him, Kyle was staring at the lake. He seemed to be leaning towards it, as if he was considering jumping into it.<p>

"Kyle!"  
>"What! Are you here to tell me that you've been lying to me too?"<br>"Of course not! Look, what Stan did was wrong, but..."  
>"...But what?"<br>"...I dunno. I guess there's really no justification for what he did."  
>"Oh, good!"<br>"Look, I'm sorry... I'm not good at stuff like this."  
>"No kidding."<br>"Please, just... come here. You must be freezing."

"_...I kinda am._"

Kyle walked back to Kenny, who welcomed him with open arms and tried to keep him warm.

"...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Kyle."  
>"It wasn't your fault. Stan-"<br>"He was the one I should've protected you from. I couldn't, and now... now you don't even remember me."  
>"How did you get your memories back? Maybe we can do the same for me."<br>"It won't work."

"_But maybe something else will._"

"...Do you trust me?"  
>"...I guess."<br>"You know how sometimes you can unlock memories of certain events by going through them again?"  
>"...No. Who told you that?"<br>"Well, **you** did."  
>"I sound smart."<br>"You are. You're the smartest, kindest, most beautiful guy I know, and that's why I love you so much."  
>"...What did you have in mind?"<br>"Just close your eyes."

Kyle hesitantly did as Kenny asked. Kenny then slowly bent over and repeated the same kiss they had shared on that frozen lake before they lost their memories. At first, Kyle became a little tense, but it wasn't long before he gave in, enjoying the proximity with Kenny.

"...Anything?"  
>"I... I remember... the lake. We went... ice skating."<p>

Every word broadened Kenny's smile and gave him an indescribable feeling of fulfillment. Although he hadn't been able to protect Kyle from danger, as was his self-assigned task, he knew he could fix it. And that was just as good.

"...We should go, Kyle."  
>"Why?"<br>"Well, first of all, you're barefoot in the snow. Don't you know how bad that can be?"  
>"Good point."<br>"Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Kenny carried Kyle in his arms all the way back to his house, whereupon he laid him down on his bed and lied down with him. Kyle cleared his throat, which Kenny interpreted as a sign that he wasn't yet comfortable with that level of proximity.<p>

"I-I'm sorry. I'll go get a sleeping bag."  
>"N-No, it's OK... I'm just... What do you think Stan's going to do now?"<br>"...I don't know."

"_But he's not going to hurt you ever again._"

"By the way, do you remember what I promised?"  
>"Which time?"<br>"Before the accident. You wanted everyone to know that we were together."  
>"Yeah..."<br>"We'll tell them tomorrow, alright?"  
>"...Thanks, Ken."<p>

* * *

><p>Kenny didn't know how right he was. After he stopped crying, Stan locked his bedroom door and moved the bed so that it would block it completely. He then did the same with the window. He decided that life without Kyle simply wasn't worth living and stuck a pocket knife into a wall socket. The surge of electricity killed him instantly and woke up everyone, but they were unable to reach him for some time. At the hospital, the doctors were able to revive him, but not before he suffered brain damage. They told his parents that like Kenny and Kyle, he too had lost his memory. However, unlike them, he would never get it back, no matter how much he tried.<p>

* * *

><p>The following day, the boys got a call from Mackey, who wanted to see them in his office as soon as possible. They did as he asked and were surprised to find Stan. They thought that maybe he had told Mackey about what he had done, but they were soon proven wrong.<p>

"So you see, Stanley here also has amnesia, m'kay?"  
>"How did that happen?"<br>"It appears to have been self-inflicted, m'kay?"  
>"Yeah... That's what they tell me."<br>"But Stanley won't be getting his memories back, m'kay?"  
>"Why not?"<br>"Apparently I was dead for several minutes. My head is... They say I'm lucky I can talk."

"_I guess you didn't want to live without Kyle._"

"...Well, I'm Kenny, and this is my boyfriend, Kyle."  
>"Hey."<br>"Come on. We'll show you around."

* * *

><p>I was told that the plot was too predictable, but I didn't know how to fix it. Sorry about that.<br>I also apologize for the delay, but as you can see, this chapter is a lot bigger than the first one (although for some reason the actual file is a lot smaller by comparison). I didn't split it because I felt it would ruin the "flow", so to speak.  
>I'm gonna stop writing for a few weeks (or months or maybe even forever) because I've run out of ideas for the moment (sort of). However, I'm still taking requests, so feel free to ask for a K2 (KennyKyle) story.


End file.
